rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Athran Denokon
|text1 = Athran Denokon |item2 = |text2 = }} Athran Denokon is a human mage roleplayed by BEASTYzaros. Formerly a Praetorian of the Zarosian Empire during the later years of the Second Age, he was taught the ways of sciomancy and espionage by the Praetorus Maximus, Sliske. Through his meddling with shadow magic, Athran became trapped within the Shadow Realm for three Ages, only to return to Gielinor in the late Fifth Age. He is loyal to the Empty Lord, and eagerly awaits his god's return to Gielinor. History Second Age Birth and Early Life Athran was born in the late Second Age in Lassar. Although his parents are unknown, it is speculated that his father was a noble and his mother was a servant girl at his father's estate. Immediately after his birth, Athran was found on the doorstep of the Lassar Temple, and for many years afterwards was taught the ancient hymnals of the Zarosian Empire. For twelve years, Athran dedicated his life to Zarosian teachings. However, during his prepubescent years, the priests discovered Athran had a talent for sciomancy, or Shadow Magic. Although saddened to leave the Temple, and also his hometown, Athran was sent to study in the Imperial capital, Senntisten. Over the course of the next decade, the aspiring priest-turned-mage became to control the shadows with relative ease, and eventually would be able to have full mastery over shadow magic. Serving the Empire Through further study of sciomancy, Athran attracted the attention of the Empire's Secret Police, the Praetorians. Especially interested in the shadow mage's abilities was the Praetorus Maximus, Sliske, and soon afterwards, Athran joined the Praetorians. Upon joining, Athran was given a codename by Sliske, as a custom to help hide their identities. Sliske dubbed his new recruit "Dark Arm." Under the command of Sliske, Athran accompanied the Maximus and the others on many missions for the Empire. Several years after his initiation into the Empire's Praetorians, Athran was given command of his own squadron. On his first mission as a squad captain, Athran was tasked to detain a rogue Avernis demon who supposedly held vital information to the Empire. Whilst attempting to detain the demon, Athran was cut across the chest by the demon's claw. The wound left a scar that ran from his upper left chest to the right of his abdomen. Despite his wound, Athran and his squad were able to capture their target alive. The wound, however, would cause him trouble down the road. Sliske's Mentoring Well into his thirties, Athran became one of Sliske's Elite. As the best sciomancer in the Praetorians, Sliske offered to take Athran under his wing and train him further in shadow magic, but at a cost: he would become one of Sliske's personal "henchmen" after enough training. Athran accepted the bargain, and thus Sliske mentored the mage further in sciomancy. For the next five years, Sliske mercilessly trained Athran to further his abilities in shadow magic, which furthered his results as a Praetorian captain. Eventually, Sliske taught Athran of the Shadow Realm, and how to use it to his advantage. The Mahjarrat tutored Athran on not only travelling in and out of the Shadow Realm as well as how to use it in combat. Athran trained relentlessly on the nature of the Shadow Realm, eventually gaining just enough control to utilize it. The moment Sliske deemed Athran's training to be completed, the Mahjarrat turned on him, intent on acquiring a new wight for his own personal collection. Athran, in fear of becoming an undead minion, foolishly escaped into the Shadow Realm, only to be followed in by Sliske. The Mahjarrat then used his absolute mastery over the Shadow Realm to trap Athran within it, sapping the mage's power over shadows and entrapping him. Sliske then abandoned Athran, forcing him to walk among the shadows for an eternity. Fifth Age rewritten Sixth Age rewritten Personality and Appearance rewritten * Abilities and Equipment Abilities rewritten Equipment rewritten Allies Category:Undead Category:Zarosian Category:Male Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Necromancers Category:Lawful Category:Evil Category:Antagonist Category:Lich Category:Characters